1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kayak handling system and more particularly pertains to assisting a user in lifting a kayak or other object onto a roof of a vehicle and in removing the boat there from in a safe, rapid and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, handling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of handling kayaks or other objects through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,745 issued Sep. 11, 1984 to Shotwell relates to a Boat Loader and Unloader. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,990 issued Dec. 23, 1986 to Whiting relates to a Device and Method for Loading and Transporting Elongated Objects on the Tops of Vehicles. Lastly, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0120845 published Jan. 8, 2006 to Moore relates to a Canoe Loader.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a kayak handling system that allows for assisting a user in lifting a kayak or other object onto a roof of a vehicle and in removing the boat there from in a safe, rapid and economical manner.
In this respect, the kayak handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user in lifting a kayak or other object onto a roof of a vehicle and in removing the boat there from in a safe, rapid and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved kayak handling system which can be used for assisting a user in lifting a kayak or other object onto a roof of a vehicle and in removing the boat there from in a safe, rapid and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.